The Words Just Never Came Out Right
by SassyAngel
Summary: Always appreciate what you have,because when it's gone,you'll miss it forever.A story about two friends learning about love,and life.As they come to terms with their own feelings that they hold for each other,but will they be able to share what they feel?
1. Summer Plans

The Words just never came out right  
  
AN: Hi! Yes I know I bet you're thinking 'aw man another stupid story form SassyAngel' I actually think you will like this one! I still don't know how you liked my others they are really bad. But here's another! This one came to me in a dream also! *sighs* well here's the story!  
  
Chapter 1: Summer plans  
  
Helga sighed heavily as she watched Arnold and Lila walking together hand in hand down the hall towards to door leading to the sunny spring afternoon.  
  
It was the last day of school and Helga had a whole summer of winning Arnold over.  
  
But she knew she would never stand a chance with Arnold because of Lila. She was his best friend (besides Gerald). But she still had feelings for him.  
  
She sighed again as she exited the building and walked towards Arnold's car.  
  
"Hey Helga what's up?" he asked as Helga climbed into the car next to him.  
  
"Hey so where's Lila?" she asked.  
  
"Oh her she said that she and Rhonda were going shopping for bathing suits" Arnold explained.  
  
Helga nodded her head, 'Yes! That leaves me a sometime to actually hang out with Arnold!' she thought gleefully.  
  
"So you wanna hang out?" she asked. Arnold shrugged. "I guess what do you want to do?" He asked,  
  
"How 'bout we go clubbing tonight, you as friends?" She offered,  
  
"Sure" Arnold agreed,  
  
Helga smiled "great!" she cheered.  
  
Arnold chuckled lightly as they drove off.  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$# (P.O.V change)  
  
Arnold looked at Helga from the corner of his eye, soaking up Helga's beauty. He had to admit he did like Helga, but he loved Lila too, 'I think' he thought. 'But me and Helga are just friends and that's all it's gonna be' he thought as they pulled up to Helga drive way.  
  
Helga hopped out smiling brightly,  
  
"Thanks Arnoldo!" she said using one of her many nicknames.  
  
"I'll be back at nine!" Arnold called and drove off.  
  
He smiled; remember when he and Helga became friends. It was back in the fifth grade.  
  
~*Flashback*~ (AN: all mystical and like junk LOL sorry)  
  
Arnold stormed away from Gerald's house upset. He had yet another bad day, he was flunking math, and got in a fight with Gerald. One little thing could set him off, and it just happened to be coming around the corner.  
  
  
  
SMACK!  
  
  
  
FALL!  
  
  
  
  
  
OUCH!  
  
(AN: Sorry I got caught up in the Batman thing you know the old ones where if they hit someone you would see HIT! Or something like that well continue!!)  
  
"Watch where ya goin' football head!!" Helga snapped as she stood up and dusted herself off.  
  
Arnold growled and grabbed Helga's arm.  
  
"What are you doing??" Helga asked as fear flashed quickly in her eyes.  
  
"You listen, I have had the worst day imaginable and you insulting me just made it worst" Arnold growled his face a few inches from Helga's.  
  
"Ok Arnoldo, um I mean Arnold I'll lay can you let go now?" she asked annoyed.  
  
Arnold let go and sighed running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Sorry Helga I shouldn't have done that" Arnold apologized.  
  
Helga waved it off "aw its okay I've had my fair share of bad days too ya know. It's always good to talk it off with someone." Helga said as they both headed to the park.  
  
"How 'bout you?" Arnold asked.  
  
"What?" Helga asked taken aback.  
  
"Can I tell you why I'm so upset?" Arnold asked.  
  
"Ah since I have nothing good to do right now I'll sit down and listen to your sappy story" Helga said sitting on a bench.  
  
Arnold smiled, "thanks."  
  
After that Helga and Arnold became good friends heck even best friends they knew everything about each other (well almost everything) and they lived happily ever after the end. (An: Lol j/k)  
  
~*End of flashback*~  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Helga waved and ran inside to get ready.  
  
She hummed happily as she put on her hip hugging jeans and pink tube top; she smiled as she put her hair up in a ponytail.  
  
As she finished she heard Arnold Honk, she ran down stairs and out the door in a flash.  
  
"Hey" Helga greeted,  
  
"You ready?" Arnold asked and Helga nodded.  
  
"Let's do this thing!! Um hehe I mean let's go!" Helga exclaimed and Arnold shook his head in embarrassment.  
  
Helga looked at him he was dressed what looked like loose fitting jeans and a white tank top. She could even see his muscles; she sighed softly and looked away.  
  
"So how long till we get to the club?" Helga asked as she chewed loudly on her gum.  
  
"About twenty more minutes" Arnold reported, and Helga sighed.  
  
"Man if I knew that it would take this long I would have thought of going bowling or something" Helga said and Arnold chuckled.  
  
AN: Yep, I decided to revise this cuz I thought it was crappy and its still is but it's a long crappy chapter. Well longer then the other one. Well review, if you like, heck even review if you don't!! 


	2. Was it really in the heat of the moment?

Chapter 2: Was it really in the heat of the moment?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Both songs belong to Vanessa Carlton.  
  
"Here we are Club beat!" Arnold announced.  
  
"Huh? What?" Helga asked startled as she woke up, sleepily wiping the drool from her face.  
  
Arnold smiled, and leaned in smelling the vanilla shampoo from her hair. "I said we're here, sleepy head" Arnold whispered and playfully punched her.  
  
"Hey! You would be asleep too!" Helga defended and pouted as she retied her ponytail.  
  
Arnold chuckled at how cute she was, but shook his head and got that thought out of his mind.  
  
"You ready?" Arnold asked, slightly impatient.  
  
"Yeah, yeah" Helga said as she climbed out of the car.  
  
@%$(@^@($)@&#$)$)@&$)%@&*$)(%_@*%)%(*@%@(*%)@  
  
Helga and Arnold danced to the up-beat music, Helga smiled as she wrapped on arm around his shoulder and Arnold placed a hand on her hip. Soon the song ended a slowly song took its place.  
  
"You wanna dance?" Arnold asked,  
  
"Um, sure."  
  
Arnold slowly placed his hands on Helga's waist, as Helga placed her arms around his neck; a great distance was between them.  
  
You light me up and then I fall for you You lay me down and then I call for you Stumbling on reasons that are far and few I'd let it all come down and then some for you  
  
Helga sighed as Arnold brought her closer, so close she could feel his heart beat; she then rested her head on his shoulders.  
  
Pretty baby don't you leave me I have been saving smiles for you Pretty baby why can't you see You're the one I belong to I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm For you the sun that breaks the storm I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound As long as you keep comin' round, oh pretty baby  
  
Helga looked up at Arnold and they both smiled, staring into each others eyes, it was just them and the world.  
  
Arnold suddenly felt himself moving closer to Helga, until finally their lips lightly brushed passed.  
  
Helga gasped, and Arnold looked stunned. 'What was I thinking?' Arnold thought.  
  
"I think maybe it's time to go home." Arnold whispered and walked away.  
  
A huge grin came on Helga's face and she screamed in victory causing a few people to stare at her.  
  
!@#~%^&*)@#!(#*&!(#^(~(*^#(*!^#)(~*&)~(&~)^#(~*^@(~  
  
Helga sighed and stared blankly at the street.  
  
'Maybe I should tell him' Helga thought, as she nervously as she twiddled with her thumbs.  
  
Helga sighed and turned in Arnold direction.  
  
"Um Arnold.." She started.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Um, I have something important to tell you."  
  
Arnold stopped at the side of the road and placed his attention on Helga.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Um, the thing I have to tell you is, that I...um, that I"  
  
"Well get on with it!"  
  
"I love you!"  
  
*silence*  
  
"You what?"  
  
"You heard me I love you"  
  
Arnold shook his head.  
  
"You can't"  
  
Helga placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because I have a girlfriend!"  
  
"But Arnold if you feel the same way then having a girlfriend has nothing to do with it"  
  
"But I don't love you!" 'Liar' he thought.  
  
"B-but you kissed me" she whispered as tears fell done her cheeks.  
  
"Oh Helga! That kiss meant absolutely NOTHING!!" he yelled.  
  
"Then why did you do it!"  
  
"I got caught up in the heat of the moment!"  
  
"Heat of the moment my ass!"  
  
"Helga stop it!"  
  
"F-fine then I'll just walk home then"  
  
Helga leaned over and kissed Arnold on the cheek.  
  
"Good bye Arnold" she whispered.  
  
"And thanks for the worst day of my life!" she yelled and stomped off.  
  
"Helga" Arnold called out of the open window.  
  
"Just leave me the hell alone!"  
  
"Home is twenty miles away!"  
  
"I'm a big girl"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"GOOD NIGHT ARNOLD!"  
  
"BYE!"  
  
Helga looked at his car as he drove away.  
  
"Bye" she whispered and broke down into tears.  
  
  
  
She'd do anything to sparkle in his eyes She would suffer; she would fight, and compromise She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright For answers to questions that haunt her tonight  
  
Helga sniffled and wiped the remaining of her tears away. She sighed and looked up to the stars above. "Why me?" she whispered, and sighed and kicked the dirt on the ground.  
  
She must rinse this all away She can't love him this way She must rinse this all away She can't love him this way  
  
"Oh great rain" she muttered and pulled her jacket closer to her body as she picked up the pace.  
  
How she'd be soothed, how she be saved of he could see, She needs to held in his arms to be free But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand 'Til she knows that the heart of a woman will never be found in the arms of a man  
  
"Stupid rain, stupid Arnold, STUPID LIFE!!!" She yelled and looked to the heavens above as the rain continued to beat down on her.  
  
"I hate you Arnold!"  
  
She must rinse this all away She can't love him this way She must rinse this all away She can't love him this way  
  
"Arnold will never love me and I don't love him" she chanted over and over again until, it soothed her. She smiled.  
  
And if she runs away she fears she won't be followed What could be worse than leaving something behind? And as the depth of oceans slowly becomes shallow It's loneliness she finds. If only he was mine  
  
"But, I'll miss our friendship the times we spent together, I'll miss it all, but yet I feel.so much better" she said and hugged herself tight.  
  
She must rinse this all away She can't love him this way She must rinse this all away She can't love him this way  
  
"I guess we were never meant to be" she sighed and again kicked at the ground. Looked at the sign that read: East Mitchell Street 10 miles.  
  
"Almost there" she said.  
  
She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye She would suffer, she would fight and compromise She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright For answers to question that will haunt her tonight  
  
"Finally" she breathed as she ran up the stairs and entered her house. She tip toed up the stairs and entered her room. She softly sighed as she plopped onto her bed.  
  
'But what if we never talk again?'  
  
She must rinse him She must rinse him She can't rinse him She can't rinse him She can't, she won't, she must rinse him She can't, she won't, she must rinse him She must rinse this all away She can't hold him this way She must rinse this all away She can't love him this way  
  
She stared at the ceiling when it finally hit her.  
  
"We were never meant to be, I don't love Arnold" she whispered, and soon she fell asleep.  
  
AN: Okay I know that suck but at least I updated! The first song was Pretty baby and the second on was Rinse. I hope you liked! The next chapter is on Arnold. 


	3. Doubts

**Chapter 3: Doubts**

**An: I think I might stop writing this story, I mean I really enjoy writing it but people don't review so I don't have a clue if they like it not. ::Sighs:: but who cares! ::smiles:: Well enjoy!**

  ****

"I can't believe she loves me!" Arnold said to himself as he drove to Sammie's, the local diner where most of the high schooler's hung out at.  

He exited the car, and walked across the parking lot to the diner. He touched his lips softly, the kiss still lingered. _Was it really the heat of the moment? _He thought, as he entered. Maybe _I do love her…or maybe I do, I think, but there's Lila, we're finally going out after all these years._

_(But do you love her?) _A voice asked,

_Of course! She's perfect! She's beautiful, smart, popular, witty, funny, everything!_

_(But maybe she's too perfect, maybe she's not what you are looking for, maybe you need someone who isn't perfect, who isn't everything Lila is, maybe you need someone who is REAL.)_

_But Lila is real!_

_(Yeah, real fake) _

"Can I take your order sug'?" a middle-aged waitress asked leaning on one hand on the table.

Arnold looked up, "yeah, can I have a burger and soda please?" he asked and smiled. 

"Sure thing honey," she said smiling and returned to the counter. 

Arnold rested his head on his hand turned to the window, drumming his fingers to an unknown beat. Something then caught his eyes; Lila was walking towards the diner clinging onto Gerald's arm.

_Of all the nerve,_ Arnold thought getting up from the booth. 

"Hello Lila, Gerald," he said forcing a smile. 

Both of them stopped dead in their tracks, "ARNOLD!" Lila shrieked, and dropped Gerald's arm she then began to laugh nervously. Gerald's eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his head; he quickly pretended to look around. He didn't want to see the hurt in his friend's eyes.

"So have fun 'bathing suit shopping?'" Arnold asked leaning against the booth. 

"I-it was fun," Lila said, she looked like she was on the verge of tears, _like you're the one who should be crying. Arnold thought rolling his eyes. _

"Look man-, "Gerald started.

"Don't look man me, I know what I saw and there's no excuse that can make me change my mind." Arnold said with rage.

"Oh don't act like you're innocent," Lila spat.

"What do you mean?" Arnold asked confused.

"I know you've had your eye on Helga for awhile," Lila said glaring.

"So what if I have? I didn't run off cheating like you did! I cared about how you would feel but obviously you don't feel the same." Arnold whispered and brushed past them. 

"Arnold!" Gerald called. 

Arnold whirled around glaring, "I don't want to see you, hear you, speak to you, or be in the same room as you, and if you know what's good for you, you would stay very, VERY far away from me." Arnold warned and left his girlfriend, his best, friend, and somewhere deep in the city the girl who stole his heart.

AN: Yes I know it's short but I promise the next chapter is longer! R&R (that's if you care...)


End file.
